


The Best First Date

by asmodeuszx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodeuszx/pseuds/asmodeuszx
Summary: Jeongyeon and Sana wants to meet Nayeon's first girlfriend Mina so they go on a double date.





	The Best First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a mini fic for my minayeon hacker social media au that you can read here: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/chaesanayeon/status/1013603152216707072?s=19 
> 
> for more context on the couple but you can read the fic by itself if you want.

They had agreed to meet in front of the restaurant. It was early in the winter and so, Nayeon chose to dress herself appropriately for the weather. She wore a thick brown long coat underneath her denim jeans and white top with boots. Still, the winter cold crept up inside her sending Nayeon shivering with only a little warmth from her long coat to warm her.

With no Mina to be seen, it seems she came in too early. She had barely slept the night before, being excited for today’s double date. Nayeon had been worried if Mina minded having her friends with her for a double date. She wanted to surprise her. That and her friends Jeongyeon and Sana insisted on meeting Mina as soon as possible.

A girl wearing a long gray coat stood in front of her, smiling. It was Mina. Her smile was gentle and kind which made Nayeon’s heart flutter. She thought the moles on her face was a constellation and that they were beautiful, not because they are but because Myoui Mina just is – beautiful. 

They both exchanged greetings. Mina was quiet and reserved while Nayeon was loud and talkative, usually. The contrast of their personalities were obvious to an observant onlooker. But finally seeing Mina in front of her made Nayeon feeling a little timid.  
Mina stood awkwardly right next to Nayeon. They had both been waiting for Jeongyeon and Sana to arrive at the restaurant. “Are you nervous?”, Nayeon asks Mina. “A little. I don’t know if your friends will like me”. Her date had been fidgeting around nervously the entire time they waited. Nayeon grabbed Mina’s hands and massaged them softly, leaving the girl a tad bit surprised at the action, yet glad for her hand’s reassurance and warmth. 

It was a long wait outside and they are only going to get even colder as the time passes. “I’m sure they’ll like you. You’re nice. And extremely cute” Nayeon replied, to which the other girl blushed.

“Nayeonie!”, a loud unfamiliar voice called to them. It was Sana and with her, Jeongyeon. Both of them walking towards their direction while linking arms. 

Sana had wrapped herself around Nayeon and smiled brightly. It was as if the bad things that happened between them had never happened, nor the time that passed from the incidents that occurred prior had any effect over them. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon gave Nayeon a light hug. 

“Myoui Mina, my girlfriend”, Nayeon said smugly to her friends. “Oh, Japanese? Konnichiwa, Myoui-san”, greeted Sana along with a polite bow. Jeongyeon followed suit. She had learned a bit of Japanese from Sana, although just the basics. Mina smiled and greeted both politely. The group then went inside the restaurant, guided by the waiter. 

They had gone to a Japanese-Korean fusion restaurant. The restaurant wasn’t anything too fancy, a three-star one, good enough to eat at. They were then led to an empty table reserved for the two couples. Jeongyeon and Sana sat right next to each other and so did Mina and Nayeon, just opposite of them. Both Mina and Nayeon ordered some ramen though Nayeon also asked for some kimchi. Jeongyeon asked for some black bean noodles while Sana ordered pork cutlet. 

While waiting for their orders, Jeongyeon and Sana had bombarded Mina with questions regarding the relationship, to Nayeon’s dismay. 

What was her job? What does she like about Nayeon? How long have they been together? Have they ever kissed? 

To the last question, Nayeon choked on her water and yelled, “Jeongyeon!”. But Mina had answered them each calmly. The two seemed to have been satisfied with the answers as they had stopped grilling Mina with questions.

They all ate food quietly at first, as they had been starving. Both Mina and Nayeon did not eat earlier as Mina usually eats very little and spends most of her time on the computer. Nayeon was too excited with the double date and had been busy preparing for what to wear. Sana had not eaten breakfast and lunch being busy with photoshoots as a model. Nayeon can only guess what Jeongyeon could possibly be busy with considering she is her manager but she had taken a hiatus so there wasn’t much work for her. 

It was peaceful at first until Nayeon dropped a kimchi on her coat and insisted she deal with it immediately or it’ll ruin the expensive coat she was wearing. Jeongyeon went with her to the wash room to help, leaving Sana and Mina alone at the table.

“I want to thank you by the way..” a pause, “..for being Nayeon’s support”, Sana suddenly said, her eyes fixed on to Mina’s with sincerity. Mina was taken aback by her statement, she puts away the soup from her spoon to her bowl. After careful thought, Mina replies, “Nayeon’s told me about you and I think you shouldn’t worry about it. It’s all in the past now. I think she’s forgiven you.” Mina flashes a reassuring smile at Sana. 

“I’m sure Nayeon has forgiven you, and whatever bad feelings there is will fade in time”, Mina continues. “I can see now why Nayeon likes you. Thank you for saving her too. I don’t know what I would have done if I lose her after all that”, Sana replied. 

 

Meanwhile, in the wash room…..

 

“This is your first date?!?”, Jeongyeon exclaimed, all the while gently dabbing the kimchi stain on Nayeon’s coat with water. “We could’ve had a double date some other time- I can’t believe you. Mina must be upset”. “You know I’ve never been in a relationship before much less a date!”, defends Nayeon. “It’s just common sense! First dates have to be special”, Jeongyeon says, done working on the stain.

“Anyway, me and Sana have to go soon. We’re suddenly busy. You should make it up to her”, Jeongyeon said. The kimchi stain now barely visible, Nayeon wears the coat. Both of them step out of the bathroom and seats themselves on their table.

The two couples are much more relaxed now, eating together and exchanging small talk every now and then. Mina was a bit shy and timid earlier but seems to be more comfortable around Jeongyeon and Sana despite the rough treatment of being bombarded with questions from earlier. 

Jeongyeon worried about Nayeon’s mishap with Mina and Nayeon’s first date. She quietly whispered to Sana about the situation, much to Sana’s dismay. Sana elbows Nayeon in disbelief while Mina looked for the waiter to take the bill. Sana shouldered the couple’s bill and insisted vehemently as treat to the other couple. 

After the meal and bills were taken care of, Jeongyeon and Sana hugged Mina, much to her surprise but accepted anyway. She is now also their friend and exchanged numbers. Nayeon then waived goodbye to her two friends as they get inside a taxi. 

The bus is a few ways off from the restaurant so Nayeon decided to walk Mina to it. “I’m sorry our first date is a double date”, she blurted out. “I must admit, I was actually expecting us to be alone. But as long as I’m with you, I’m happy”, Mina said, smiling. “Still, I feel bad. Let me make it up to you”, Nayeon said, stopping them in their tracks.

“Can I kiss you?”, Nayeon asked, her eyes glittering from the street lights. It’s darker now but the lights offered illumination. Mina’s eyes widened in surprise before shyly saying, “Y-yes. Please”. 

Without hesitation, Nayeon leaned in towards Mina, her lips puckered, mouth slightly open and – Nayeon’s front teeth hits Mina’s, causing a spark of laughter between them. 

It was almost comical. Both of them had never kissed anyone before, it was their first time. They had no way of knowing how to properly kiss. 

“Sorry, I’ve never kissed anyone before”, Nayeon said. The flush on her cheeks visible. “Me too”, replied Mina. The cold weather only accentuated the flush on both their cheeks. The snow started to fall now. 

The two decided to walk off to try and remove the awkwardness. As they walked, there was no longer any distance between them. Nayeon looks down, her boots crushing the snow on the road. Feeling brave, Mina’s hands wander off to Nayeon’s and the other girl accepts, their hands intertwining but their faces away from each other. Their cheeks red but they continue to walk, slowly now with their hands on each other’s. 

“I’ve always been pretty and popular but I never dated”, Nayeon said. “Why?”, Mina asks. 

“This sounds really cheesy but I was waiting for the right one, I guess”, Nayeon continued. 

“Am I right for you?” Mina asks, she stops walking. 

“Yes”, Nayeon replied, smiling. 

“Attempt two please?”, Mina said to Nayeon, and she complies.

It was a soft kiss, awkward and unsure at first but the longer they kissed, they got bolder. Their kisses went deeper, and for awhile, there was no one else but them. The sounds from vehicles deafened, they focused only on themselves and with each other. Mina is suddenly so deeply aware of how soft Nayeon’s lips were and Nayeon, the fragrant smell of soft perfume on Mina. 

Nayeon grabbed hold of Mina’s waist closer to her while Mina put her arms around Nayeon’s neck, holding her closer. The space between them closed and they were still kissing. Snow started to gather around the pockets of Nayeon’s coat and then, they pulled away, breathless. 

The bus had arrived just in time. They both smiled at each other. Mina gave Nayeon a light kiss on the forehead and ran off inside the bus while waiving goodbye. Probably still a bit embarrassed from what they just did. Nayeon only smiled back and waived back as the bus took off. 

It was the best date Mina could ever ask for and she was happy, satisfied. Her smile visible from ear to ear. Nayeon was grinning and locked in cloud nine before waiving for a taxi. It would be the day the two of them would never forget. The best first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm active on twitter feel free to follow/DM/yell/complain to me there @chaesanayeon


End file.
